blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Race to Eagle Rock
is the 17th episode in Season 2 of Blaze and the Monster Machines, and the second Race Car Adventures episode. It marks Season 2's midseason finale. Description Blaze and his friends go to Velocityville and participate in a grand race to the top of Eagle Rock, but Crusher is also in the race and is out to stop them and repeatedly diverts them off course. Synopsis The episode begins with Blaze, Stripes, Starla, Zeg and Darington having a drive through Axle City together. Blaze greets the viewers and then, the sound of a helicoptor fades up, it turns out to be Swoops who invites them for a ride which they all accept. Crusher and Pickle join the ride too, and he takes them into the sky. Eventually they arrive at VelocityVille, where an event is being held: the race cars have to race each other to an eagle-shaped monument - the Race to Eagle Rock. Blaze decides they join as well, but Crusher declines, since it's a race for race cars and they're not race cars themselves. Luckily, Blaze uses his engineering magic to project a virtual blueprint allowing them all to transform into race cars. An announcer, Becky Checkerflag, announces the race will begin in a moment, and Swoops wishes the gang luck while Blaze greets Rally, Dash and Fender in the stands. Once lined up, Mark Setgo delivers the start, which sends the race cars off as Ride Of Our Lives is heard. Crusher, who is far in the lead, notices a sign to Eagle Rock. Getting an idea, he turns the sign around to point the other way toward a cave. Once out of sight, Blaze and his friends immediately fall for Crusher's trick and obey the sign, completely unaware they are going the wrong way. Once inside the cave, AJ hears distant clucking, which turns out to be a trio of giant chickens that peck them all over. To top it off, they're the fastest chickens ever. To outrun them, Blaze decides they all use their velocity -- how fast one goes in a certain direction. They manage to find fast enough speeds with help from the viewers, and with that, they manage to escape the chickens and get back in the race. They continue on as a velocity song is heard. Crusher is still in the lead when he runs into Pickle who is offering snacks. Crusher decides to stop and get a snack himself, but he ends up getting more than he could eat until he hears Blaze's horn, alerting him that the Monster Machines are coming (and causing all the foods he got to fall on his head). He constructs an array of slippery slime blasters, which blast out slime which are too slippery to drive over. When the Monster Machines slip on the slime, Blaze finds the blasters' weakness: the slime blasts out of their holes, but they can block the holes with pinecones which they can throw at them. Blaze finds them with help from the viewers, and with that, the machines are destroyed. Crusher, still far in the lead, spots Pickle offering nachos which he agrees to get, only to add way too many condiments. When he hears Blaze coming, he decides to cheat again and uses a saw to break the racetrack, sending the Monster Machines floating helplessly down a river. The river is really fast, taking the gang farther away from the race, so they need to get it to stop. Blaze decides they need something heavy to use as an anchor to dig into the seafloor and low the track down. The others find heavy things they can use, and with the viewer's help, the track manages to stop just before they go over a waterfall. Luckily, the rest of the track is at the bottom, so they jump down and continue on. Soon Eagle Rock is ahead, but Crusher is almost at the top. Blaze shares his Blazing Speed with everyone so they can overtake him and with that, they cross the finish line and win the race. Blaze proclaims they won because they did it together. Crusher, upset over losing, is offered ice cream by Pickle. Crusher excitedly starts to add way too many scoops than he can hold, and with that, he adds a cherry and all the scoops fall on his head, much to his disgust. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Themed episodes Category:Race Car Adventures episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes where Stripes uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where Starla uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where Darington uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where Zeg uses Blazing Speed Category:No transformation back Category:Episodes where AJ describes the STEM concept